Romances entre Mentiras Y Lagrimas
by LalaMii
Summary: No se si fue amor a primera vista, solo se que era un sentimiento extraño pero calido, nunca quise decirtelo, el hecho de saber que te vas me parte el alma, si te vas morire de tristeza y soledad,¡¡yo te amo sasuke !por favor no te vayas!


Tenia mucho tiempo planenado esta fanfic, ya la llevo comenzada por lo que si veo que les agrada y dejan sus reviews actualizare lo mas pronto posible, de preferencia seran los viernes por la noche o entre el fin de semana, espero que les guste. (:

__________________________________________________________________

Hoy era su primer día en Japón, por fin tendría una escuela fija, amigos, quizás una mascota, lo que ella tanto soñó, un hogar.

Cap. I

¡Hola!, mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, tengo dieciséis años de edad, y por fin tendré un hogar!.

Mi padre es un hombre empresario muy importante, por lo que se la pasa viajando, mi madre es una diseñadora de modas, así que siempre andan por su cuenta y tengo que estar cierta parte del tiempo con mamá o con papá. Curiosamente, este año los dos acordaron el trabajar en Japón por lo que compramos una casa y estaré viviendo aquí un año o quizás más!.

Creo que aun no me describo bien lo aré, soy… estatura promedio no muy baja ni tampoco alta, tengo los ojos color esmeralda, y mi cabello es muy singular a los demás, es un rosa chicle, lacio, y largo lo tengo hasta la cintura, soy delgada y tengo una enorme frente, pero la cubro con el flequillo, mi madre dice que soy hermosa pero yo pienso que todas las madres piensan lo mismo de sus hijas.

Sakura- escuche que me sacaban de mis pensamientos. Era la voz de mi madre de seguro ya habíamos llegado a mi nuevo hogar; Abrí los ojos lentamente y estire los brazos.

-ya llegamos cielo- dijo mi padre muy emocionado. Y entonces la vi

Era la casa que tanto soñé, tenía una pequeña cochera, era color verde pistache, tenía unas enormes ventanas y estaba llena de rosas colores rosas y blancas, era mi casa…

Salí corriendo del auto con "Mi" en mis brazos, Mi, es mi conejito de peluche favorito desde que tengo memoria siempre está conmigo, estaba toda desarreglada, traía unas pantuflas de conejitos, un short amarillo y una blusa blanca con la imagen de una nube kawaii enfrente (uno de los diseños de mamá) y mi cabello agarrado en forma de coleta, si andaba toda desordenada.

Soy hija única por lo que soy la consentida de mis padres y bien, la malcriada berrinchuda.

-Sa chan, ve a ver tu recamara, la reconocerás de inmediato- dijo mi padre

-Hai- grite emocionada

Entre a la casa y de pronto senti un extraño aromao sentimiento, que te hace sentir en el pecho una tranquilidad, una paz, ¿es este el sentimiento que las personas sienten al entrar a su casa? ¡Qué envidia! Pero por fin yo lo tengo.

Subí las escaleras en forma de caracol, al subir al segundo piso note una puerta blanca con el kanji japonés que significaba "Sakura" y una flor de cerezo abajo de este, de inmediato abrí la puerta, y vi una recamara color rosa palo con un enorme closet, un balcón, un escritorio, la televisión de plasma, el equipo de sonido, cuadros por todos lados, una puerta que creo que dirige al baño, mi cama, grande con un juego de sabanas rosas, y un mueble al lado de la cama con una lámpara color café.

Me recosté en mi cama, vaya se siente tan bien, en el mueble de al lado de mi cama había dos controles supongo que uno es para el aire acondicionado, ¿lo prenderé? O ¿mejor abro la puerta del balcón?. Me puse de pie con Mi en mis brazos y moví la cortina para poder abrir la puerta de cristal que era del balcón, la abrí de enseguida cuando note que había alguien enfrente, era un chico más o menos de mi edad, estaba tomando agua de una botella, no traía y camisa y andaba en pantalones deportivos, estaba en el balcón de su casa que al parecer estaba enfrente del mío, tenía el cabello negro con tonos azules, y los ojos color azabache, no hice ningún gesto en mi cara solo le observe mientras el me miraba también, quizás era la oportunidad para hacer un amigo…

-Sa chan- escuche gritar, seguro era mi padre, aun le observaba al igual que él, ninguno dijo nada, solo di un paso atrás y volví a cerrar la puerta de cristal del balcón y la cortina hiso que el me perdiera de vista.

Baje las escaleras alegremente.

-Mande- le dije a mi madre- ¿oto san me llamo?

- si, tu padre ya esta haciendo amistad con los vecinos quería que le acompañases para que no te quedaras atrás-

-oh ya veo- Salí corriendo de la casa y vi a mi padre platicar con un joven muy apuesto

Mi padre enseguida se dio cuenta de mi presencia.

-Sa chan acércate te quiero presentar a nuestro vecino el es Uchiha Perdón ¿Uchiha que?- pregunto mi padre avergonzado

-Uchiha Itachi – me dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-mucho gusto soy Haruno Sakura encantada – le conteste

-Los Uchiha son una familia empresaria muy importante en Japón, Itachi está estudiando la universidad seguro quiere ser igual de exitoso que su padre- dijo posando su mano en el hombro de Itachi.

Itachi solo sonrió. De pronto el móvil de mi padre empezó a timbrar, era ese sonido que odiaba, era el sonido de la soledad, significaba que en un momento mis padres empezarían a trabajar y estaría sola en la casa todo el día.

-Se lo que significa ese sonido para ti- dijo Itachi – tampoco veo a mi padre por el trabajo

-ya veo- dije mientras me aferraba a abrazar a mi

-¿te gustaría venir a mi casa?, te presentare a mi madre- dijo muy cordial

-¿está muy lejos?- pregunte un tanto preocupada

El solo sonrió y señalo a la casa de al lado

-woow vives al lado de mi casa! Genial!-

Su casa era igual de grande que la mía o quizás más, tenía un balcón que estaba enfrente del mío, eso lo note desde afuera, estaba tan alegre, estaba interactuado con personas desconocidas y quizás lleguemos a ser muy grandes amigos, su casa era elegante y tenían un enorme espejo en la sala, bueno no era espejo era parte de la decoración pero sirvió para que me observara.

Me mire fijamente y me di cuenta

-kyaaa!- grité apenada.

Que vergüenza aun seguía fachosa, había hecho amistad con un chico tan elegante y guapo y yo aun en pijama y al modo infantil con Mi en mis brazos.

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto Itachi preocupado

-soy el colmo de la vanidad- dije haciendo una escena tipo anime con cascadas en los ojos.

Itachi al escuchar eso se empezó a reír, se veía tan lindo riéndose cuando de pronto bajo un muchacho al parecer que había percibido el grito y parecía preocupado, era el mismo muchacho que había visto antes!!

- Que sucede?- le pregunto con una voz muy fría a Itachi

- Oh sasukin!- dijo alegremente

- No me digas así!- contesto el molesto y parecía apenado

- Sakura el es mi hermano sasuke, sasuke ella es Sakura nuestra nueva vecina –

Note como el tal sasuke me examinaba con su mirada, una mirada muy fría pero no se sentía tan mal.

-un gusto- dije estirando mi mano

Parecía molesto pero tomo mi mano con torpeza, , tan pronto tome su mano mi corazón empezó a palpitar muy fuerte ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy enferma?¿Es influenza? ¡jamás había sentido algo asi! Incluso este sentimiento es mas fuerte de cuando recibí a Mi.

Solté su mano rápidamente y seguí abrazado a Mi.

-Bueno Itachi creo que me voy a un no eh sacado mis cosas personales del auto y quiero desempacar tan rápido sea posible, quiero iniciar el colegio mañana mismo-

-ya veo Sa chan,oh ¿te puedo llamar Sa chan?-

-claro-

-a que colegio entraras?-

-mmm no recuerdo su nombre pero era algo de "noha"- dije mientras posaba mi mano sobre debajo de mi labio con actitud pensativa.

Sasuke me miro enseguida al decir eso

-oh ya veo- sonrió Itachi- que paces buen día y bienvenida- dijo tan dulcemente

"bienvenida" que guay se escuchaba, sentí como mis mejillas tomaban un ligero sonrojo, que dulce se vio esa palabra y mas por venir de Itachi.

-creo que me gustara vivir aquí- dije con una enorme sonrisa mientras salía de la casa de los Uchiha.

Ya había oscurecido. Había tomado un baño en agua caliente estaba recostada en mi cama, claro y con Mi en mi mano, traía la bata de baño y el cabello suelto, deje a Mi en la cama y prendí mi Lap top, que estaba en el escritorio.

Tan pronto cuando se inicio puse Música, amaba la música Japonesa y el cantar también, siempre me han dicho que tengo una voz hermosa.

Y tan pronto inicio la canción empecé a cantar

_My Silky Love_

_nijuuyo jikan zutto_

_My Silky Love_

_KIMI no koto omou tabi_

_My Silky Love_

_modokashii kono kimochi_

_My Silky Love_

_tada afurekaetteku_

Tome el peine y lo use como micrófono mientras me observaba en el espejo, nunca eh soñado en ser una top idol solo se que me gusta hacer esto.

_SUKI to ieba kantan na no ni_

_KIMI ga mae ni kichau to_

_KYARA ga sobie watashi no KOTO wo jama shiteru_

_itsumo naraba tsuyoki de IKEru_

_sonna seikaku na no ni_

_donna ganbatte mite mo kabe wa kuzusenai_

_sasshite hoshii... kono kimochi wo_

_dakara watashi wa itsumo KIMI ni_

_daisuki da yo to okuru shisen_

_saidai no yuuki de!_

_yabure sou na SHIRUKU NO HA-TO_

_KIMI ni atte kidzuita yatto_

"_ai ni wa bukiyou dattan date"_

Esa era mi parte favoriota de la cancion

_wasurekaketa koi no kizuato_

_kyuu ni uzuki dashita no KYUN to_

_itsuka wa watashi rashiku SUKI to_

_iwanakya... ima yori yowaku nacchau yo_

Termino la canción y me avente a mi cama riéndome sola, me encanta hacer esto

Aunque nunca me eh enamorado me encantan las canciones románticas y esta es una de mis favoritas, quizás algún día pueda decirle a esa persona que mi sedoso corazón torpemente se enamoro de el…

Cuando veo a parejas o animes shojos me digo "quisiera tener un romance como esos" pero veo eso demasiado lejos de mi alcanse, no se lo que se sienta enamorarse pero seguro es el mejor sentimiento de todos, es aquel que te hace reir y llorar al mismo tiempo, creo que es aquel que te une imaginariamente con una persona que aunque ese hilo no se vea, si esa persona muere tu alma muere con el, que si esa persona te regala una sonrisa es el mejor regalo de todos en tu vida, bueno, eso creo después de ver tantos shojos, se que algun dia, quizás no hoy, quizás no mañana pero algun dia, yo sentire ese sentimiento por alguien.

________________________________________________________________

Es un poco corto pero es el primer cap ;D espero que les guste y de aquí en adelante comenzara drama, romance, risas, y confesiones, en verdad que estoy emocionada por este fanfic me agrada la idea y mas el drama que tendra en adelante espero que dejen sus reviews ^^.


End file.
